Behind Dark Doors
by GalenissPeenick69
Summary: Full of pure hatered, Snape turns to Firewhiskey to stop the urge to snap Quirrell's neck. However, it doesn't go as planned. Snape/Quirrell Slash.


Severus rubbed his forehead as there was a rapping at his door. He stood up after glaring at a piece of parchment on his desk from Quirrell. Even though they could really go and talk to eachother, they had just been writing to eachother to keep their friendship quiet. Usually, the only letters he got were from Quirinus, but today he had another from Dumbledore. "Ah, let's see what Albus wants or needs." Snape opened it up and started reading.

_Dear Severus,_

_This is a matter of emergency. I have just heard a rumor that Quirrell's going to try to take the Sorcerer's Stone. Please keep an eye on him for me, Severus. I know that you have the closest ties with him, so I can trust you with this task. He is believed to be helping Voldemort return to power, but I am unable to find out how. I advise talking with him as soon as possible! Good luck, Severus. Do not fail me._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Severus blinked and reread it, shocked. He slammed the paper on his desk and ran out the door of his room. He headed straight for Quirrell's sleeping quarters. He ran as fast as he could, passing several pictures with concerned looks on their faces. He finally reached Quirrell's door and fiercely knocked, "Quirrell! This is Snape, we need to talk right _now!"_

A scared yelp came from inside, followed by the sound of something falling. A moment later, Quirinus opened the door, shivering, "W-w-what i-is t-troubling y-you, S-Severus?"

Severus pushed the door open more, pushing Quirrell backwards over a box full of books, putting him on the ground, and stepped inside, "Everything, Quirrell, everything!" Snape hissed, "I've heard some _very_ serious rumors about you."

The other professor's look went from scared to mortally horrified, "W-Wh-What!?" He started to get to his feet, but Severus pointed his wand at him. All Quirrell could do was stay still and try not to panic too much. "A-About t-the Stone?"

Snape crept closer, standing right over him, "You heard me, Quirrell. I know what you're plotting. Trust me, if I tell Dumbledore about you jinxing Potter's broom, that's all the proof he needs that you're trying to kill him."

"S-Sever-"

Snape cut Quirinus off, scowling, "Silence! I have some business to attend to. Meet me in the Potion's room tonight at eight, and do not be late." He said, putting his wand away. "Got it?" He grit his teeth, trying to not let it get out of control.

"Y-Yes, s-sir." He stuttered and began to get up off the floor. "P-Potion's r-room at e-eight. I g-got it. S-See you a-around." Quirrell rose to his feet, horrified.

"Good boy, Quirrell. Farewell." He said, turning around and walking out the door. Severus has never been more upset with anyone other than when the Marauder's used to pick on him as a child. He went straight back to his room. With classes being cancelled he didn't have anything to do, so he scribbled a letter back to Albus. His letters were slightly sloppy from shaking with rage.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_I went and talked with Quirrell. He is really up to something. When I told him that there were some 'serious rumors' going around, he knew what I was talking about. I'm meeting him tonight at eight if he wants to tell me his little sob story. I bid you a good day, Albus._

_Best Regards,_

_Severus Snape._

He sat the quill back in the ink bottle and stretched, yawning. Snape headed out the door once again and, knowing Dumbledore is busy, slipped the letter in the crease of the Headmaster's door. Severus walked swiftly back to his classroom, fighting the urge to go to Quirrell and snap his neck. He sat down in his office, trying to draw out the hatered, but failing. Checking the time, he realized it was seven. He had exactly one hour to either calm down or drink it off. Snape found himself heading to the refrigerator, pulling out a few bottles of Firewhiskey, pouring a glass, and sitting back down. No matter how much he drank, the rage was still there. He wasn't sure how many glasses he had when Quirrell knocked on the door.

"Enter." Severus said, hiding the bottles and glasses under his desk. The back of his throat was warm and hot from the drink, causing him to nearly cough. He quickly straightened up, standing tall.

Quirinus entered, trembling with fear. Snape had his back to him as he stepped in through the doorway, "You wa-wanted to s-see m-me?"

"Ah, yes. Sit down in that chair there." Severus replied, not even bothering to turn around. The alcohol was clouding his thoughts. What should be utter hate was replaced with lust. He coughed and turned around when he heard the chair scoot slightly, "Tell me your story."

Quirrell must've taken notice of how sluggish Snape was, "S-Severus, a-are you f-feeling a-alright?" He stood up, but once Snape pointed back down, he got the message and complied, "J-Just w-wondering."

"I'm fine." He snorted, slowly swaggering toward him. "Now tell me your story and get out." His dark eyes looked sunken and something about them caused Quirrell to shiver. Severus clenched onto the arm rests of the seat, keeping eye contact with the other Professor. "You aren't leaving once you've decided to show up." He whipped out his wand and aimed it at the door, which made a locking sound. This caused Quirinus to nearly jump out of his skin.

"W-What was t-that for?!" A yelp came from Quirrell's lips.

"You aren't leaving, Quirrell." Snape narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"I t-think you a-aren't feeling t-too well." said Quirinus, appearently unaware of the scent of alcohol on Snape's breath. He leaned back, not liking Severus to be that close to his face. In an instant, Snape had his wand raised from pointed at the door to Quirrell's nose, "A-Ah!"

"Get on with it." he snarled, grabbing the chair harder and leaning even closer. A loud smash against the hard floor came from under his desk, sending a piece of glass that was unmistakingly from a Firewhiskey bottle.

"S-Severus, have you been d-drinking!?" Quirrell shrieked. He squirmed in his seat, feeling really uncomfortable now. Snape reached his pale fingers up to Quirinus' cheek, a small smirk dancing on his lips. Before he could react, it was like he was frozen to the seat. He then realized Severus had used the Body Binding spell and that he couldn't do anything.

_"Stupefy!"_ Snape chanted out, and Quirrell was now unconscious. The Potion's Master then circled the chair like a hawk, looking at the frozen, still Professor. He took in all the features of him. From his turban to his shoes, he looked him up and down. _Damn,_ the sober side of him thought, _What the hell am I doing?_ However, he wasn't even near being sober.

He placed his wand in his pocket and grabbed ahold of Quirinus' chair, hovering right in his face. Not being able to judge the distance between him and Quirrell, he leaned in too far and hit his head off of his. Even though it did hurt, it made him angry. Snape sneered and stood up tall. It was as if he forget everything that just happened. Severus growled, "So, you want to play rough, don't you?"

Quirrell didn't answer him.

"You arrogant little piece of shit."

Once again, Quirrell did not answer.

"Silent treatment. I see. Well played, Quirrell, but it won't be silent for long." He slipped out his wand, jabbed it at him, and muttered the Silencing Charm's incantation, _"Silencio." _Severus walked back over, smirking. He reached his fingers to the buttons on Quirrell's cloak, slowly and carefully unfastening them. Snape figured out something wasn't right and with a few whisks of his wand, Quirinus was awake.

The first thing he did when he came back was notice his buttons were undone, Quirrell, both scared and disturbed, tried to make a break for it, but Severus slammed him back. He cried out, "L-Let me g-go, S-Severus!"

"Why should I? So you can cause panic by setting a monster loose in the school? I think-" He grabbed Quirrell's tie and pulled him nose to nose with him, "-not."

"W-What a-are you g-going to d-do to m-me?" Quirinus spoke like a scared first year. Snape released the grip on his purple tie, staring at him and placing his hands on Quirrell's.

"Many, many things I shouldn't, Quirrell." Severus cackled. With that said, he began leaning in closer and closer, whispering, "Many things you may have only wished to have happened before." His lips, reeking of alcohol, pecked Quirinus right below his ear. This caused him to let out a slight moan.

"Severus, n-no." He pleaded, though his voice said he wanted it. Severus began kissing and gently biting at Quirrell's neck, causing him to grow tense, "S-Snape, please s-stop." His fists balled up underneath Snape's fingers. "A-Ah," he gasped as Severus put his hand behind his head, just below his turban and pulled him closer. He then began kissing the bottom of his neck, working his way back up to his lips. Finally, when Snape reached his mouth he began to kiss him passionately. Quirrell shuddered and became even more stiff, slightly afraid of what was happening.

Snape went back to Quirinus' ear and spoke softly, "Would you like me to let go of your hands?" Quirrell quivered in the chair and nodded his head, breathing heavily. Severus instantly resumed kissing him, allowing him to free his hands. As soon as he was free, Quirrell's hands found Severus' back and he dug his fingernails into Snape's cloak, which made him grit his teeth. The Potion's Master rubbed his hands up and down Quirinus' chest and abdomen. After around six minutes of kissing and touching, Snape started feeling drowsy, probably from the Firewhiskey, but that didn't stop him. The two professors continued to hold each other close for around five more moments when Severus finally, and reluctantly, pulled back. Quirrell glared up at him, red-faced and catching his breath. Snape backed up a little farther and mumbled, "I believe we need to get to sleep."

Quirrell sighed and stood up, "I-I suppose y-you're r-right." He smiled faintly and nodded, stretching.

Severus glanced at the door and walked towards it, unlocking it and then opened it for the other professor, "Good night, Quirinus."

"Night, Sev." Quirrell said back quickly, still fastening his cloak. He then walked really quickly down the hall, Snape watching him until he was out of sight.

Once Quirinus was gone, Snape ran into his office and started hitting his head on the desk. All he could think was, _Thank God that ended before it got out of hand._


End file.
